pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary di Michele
by George J. Dance Mary di Michele (born August 6, 1949) is a Canadian poet, novelist, and academic.Joseph Pivato, Mary di Michele, Canadian Encyclopedia, October 6, 2009, Historica Canada. . Web, Apr. 4, 2017. Life Di Michele was born in Lanciano, Italy. She emigrated to Canada with her family in 1955. She grew up in Toronto, Ontario, where she attended Vaughan Road Collegiate. She earned a B.A. in English literature from the University of Toronto in 1972, and an M.A. in English and creative writing from the University of Western Ontario in 1974.Mary di Michele, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 4, 2017. In Toronto, she worked as a freelance writer and editor with Toronto Life, Poetry Toronto, and the Toronto Star. She became part of a literary group that included Pier Giorgio Di Cicco, Roo Borson, Carolyn Smart, and Bronwen Wallace. Her poetry was included in the 1978 anthology Roman Candles, edited by Di Cicco, and in New Oxford Book of Canadian Verse (1982), edited by Margaret Atwood. In 1990 she moved to Montreal, Quebec,Mary di Michele, Literary Montreal, Vehicule Press. Web, Apr. 4, 2017. where she is a professor of creative writing at Concordia University. She has been writer in residence in Toronto, Regina, Banff, Montreal, Rome, and Bologna. Recognition Awards she has won include the CBC poetry competition, 1980; Silver Medal, DuMaurier Award for Poetry, 1982; Air Canada Writing Award, 1984; Toronto Arts Award, 1990; and the Arc Confederation Poets Award, 1996.Mary di Michele, English-Canadian Writers, Athabaska University. Web, Apr. 4, 2017. Publications Poetry *''Tree of August''. Toronto: Three Trees Press, 1978. *''There’s Sky Above My Sky''. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1980. *''Bread and Chocolate'' (bound with Marrying into the Family by Bronwen Wallace). Ottawa: Oberon, 1980. *''Mimosa, and other poems''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press / Valley Editions, 1981. *''Necessary Sugar: Poems''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1983. *''Immune to Gravity''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1986. *''Luminous Emergencies: Poems''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1990. *''Stranger in You: Poems selected and new''. Toronto: Oxford University Press , 1995. *''Debriefing the Rose''. Toronto: Anansi , 1998. *''Flower of Youth: Pier Paolo Pasolini poems''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2011. *''Bicycle Thieves: Poems''. Toronto: MisFit Press, 2017. Novels *''Under My Skin''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1994. *''Tenor of Love''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2005. Edited *''Anything is Possible: A selection of eleven women poets''. Oakville, ON, & New York: Mosaic Press, 1984. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary di Michele, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 6, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Mary di Michele at Canadian Literature: "Translated World," "Green Violence" *Mary di Michele profile & 6 poems at Canadian Poetry Online ;Audio / video *Mary di Michele at YouTube ;Books *Mary di Michele at Amazon.com ;About *Mary di Michele in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Mary DiMichele at English-Canadian Writers, Athabasca University *Mary di Michele at Canadian Women Poets, Brock University *Mary di Michele at Literary Montreal, Vehicule Press *Mary di Michele Official website Category:1949 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Italian emigrants to Canada Category:Living people Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Concordia University faculty